


It's Not a Hug, Sire

by Lumissa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, M/M, confused arthur, daft-waffles, hug, sly merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumissa/pseuds/Lumissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to write a speech. Merlin's a useless and quite distracting servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Hug, Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Found this from my folders. I think I wrote this like two months ago but only now decided it's good enough to be published. Oh, and it's very short but hopefully cute.

It’s Not a Hug, Sire

"Merlin. Were you just trying to... hug me?"

Merlin averted his gaze, musing in a way he knew annoyed Arthur to no end. "Of course not, sire. How could a low servant like me dare to hug such a royal man like you?" 

Arthur gave him a dry look. "How is it, Merlin, that I heard something not quite sincere in your tone?" 

"I have no idea, sire." A grin couldn’t stay away from Merlin’s face. "Are you going to stare at me the whole day like some daft-waffle or are you going to finish that speech?" 

It looked like the king wanted to say something but in the end gave up with a huff and turned back to his speech. He was getting back to where he was left when, once again, he felt something sneaking behind him. 

"MERLIN!" 

"Yes, sire? I'm not deaf. Yet." 

Merlin's hands were loosely around the blond man's chest but this time he wasn't letting go. Like sadly often with Merlin Arthur had no idea what to say, do or even where to watch. He felt his cheeks burn - in embarrassment of course since such a gesture was made for _him_ \- and tried to hide the fact that a girly squeal had escaped his throat a minute ago. 

"Please, let go," he muttered, looking pointedly at the roof. 

"Is that an order?" 

"Yes, _Merlin_. It's an order." 

Merlin let go but made sure the other man saw his wide grin. Arthur stared at him dumbly. And no, it wasn't a blush that you saw on his face. In the end he decided it was better pretend nothing had happened, so he did so, but for some reason or another it only made Merlin happier. For the first time Arthur felt like he'd lost. 

And he bloody hated losing.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Is daft-waffle even a word?


End file.
